Trouble Makers
by FranceyPantsLovesVitalReigons
Summary: After the World Meeting ends early, the Bad Touch Trio decide to visit a busy country to have a bit of fun.
1. Introduction

As usual, the World Meeting had been ended early due to unnecessary bickering and ridiculous arguments. But, of course, that didn't put the trio of France, Spain & Prussia in a bad mood. They had been waiting for this moment so they had almost an entire day to have fun.

They had decided to meet up at Francis's house since Gilbert and Antonio lived with others. Arthur had refused to live with the Frenchman and Matthew moved out a while ago so he lived on his own.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Francis asked, wanting suggestions for some ways to have fun.

"I say we go take photos of the others~" Antonio suggested.

"Nein! That's so unawesome!" Gilbert objected, "I say we go visit someone who we know is busy and play at their place." He said in a mischievous tone.

"Oui, sounds like fun~" Francis added

"Lets go to…"

This certainly was going to be an interesting, unfortunate day for one of the countries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN)**_  
><em><strong>Hello~!<strong>_

_**This is my first fanfic so I'm really really sorry if it is bad ;A;**_  
><em><strong>Please tell me what you think in the comments~<strong>_


	2. England

"Lets go to ... Arthurs!"

**_~Le magical flashback of World Meeting~_**

**_(Francis POV)_**

_I examined my beautiful face in my pocket size mirror, lightly touching the red mark on my forehead that stupid black sheep of Europe, Arthur, left there. All I wanted was __**one**__ kiss, he didn't have to go and hit me! I honestly don't understand that man. I sigh and put my mirror back in my pocket. _

"_Stupid Arthur, how dare he. It took me half an hour to put on this beautiful face and now I have to do it all again." I mumble to myself._

_He was probably just jealous, not everyone can be as beautiful as moi. But even so, I demand an apology! I'm going to walk right over there and-  
><em>

"_DUDE! WHY WOULD ANYBODY WANT TO INTERVIEW YOU!?" Alfred the loud American practically screamed._

"_Interview?" I whispered to myself, leaning in closer to hear the conversation._

"_SHUT YOUR FACE!" Arthur whisper yelled "I'm being interviewed for a newspaper company who want to know more about the human persona of England. It is extremely important so I don't want you or anybody else coming over, **understand**?" He sighed, emphasizing the word 'understand'. _

"_Okay, whatever you say dude." _

"_Onhonhonhon~ Interview? Well, it looks like I don't need an apology anymore~"_

**_~Back to reality~_**

"Kesesesese~ This will definitely be awesome!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arthur POV)<br>**_  
>"<strong>UGH!<strong> How on earth am I supposed to get ready in time!?" I sighed as I double checked my appearance in the mirror. I really shouldn't have spent all of my time cleaning, I mean, they didn't come to judge my house, right? I haven't even picked out a tie!

"Green, blue, green, blue…" I mumbled putting each tie against my shirt trying to decide which one looks better.

**BANG BANG  
><strong>

I nearly jumped out of my skin, how hard did they need to knock? I know this is a large house but they could've just rang the doorbell. I can't help but wonder if they even knocked, it sounded like they were going to kick the bloody door down!

Either way, I put on the most cheerful, welcoming smile I could. Wouldn't want a bad first impression. I opened the large front doors and froze at what I saw.

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio. On my doorstep. Literally seconds before the most important interview of my life.

"_What the bloody hell are you wankers doing here!?_" I whisper screamed at them, not wanting to disturb the neighbours.

"_Onhonhonhon~_ you did not want to see us?" Francis asked sarcastically.

"_Kesesesese~_ Vhat's the matter Iggy? You're acting unawesome, not getting laid lately?" The albino snickered.

"_Fusosososo~_ It's been awhile amigo~ We should catch up!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"**NO! **You need to-"

_**(back to third person)**_

This confused the trio, why did he just stop talking? He was in the middle of saying something. That's when the Spaniard noticed that he was looking behind them. The man turned around followed by the two others to see a slender, middle-aged woman wearing black glasses and her blonde-brown hair tied up in a bun. Next to her a younger looking man, probably in his 20s, wearing expensive looking clothes holding a laptop under his arm.

The woman wore a smile that looked extremely artificial, either she was not really happy to be there or she had a lot of plastic surgery.

"Hello, my name is Anne and this is my associate David. We are here to interview an Arthur Kirkland."

"O-oh, erm, that would be me." Arthur nervously stuttered clearly not keen on being interviewed whilst the trio were present.

The six made their ways into the large house, well, Arthur tried to stop the other three uninvited men from entering but got pushed aside. As they sat on the lounge David opened his laptop ready to type and Anne began questioning.

"Arthur, could you tell me who these men accompanying you are?"

As he opened his mouth answer Francis and Gilbert cut in.

"Onhonhonhon~ How rude of us to not introduce ourselves."

"You don't know us!?" Gilbert questioned trying to sound surprised "We are the one and only Prussia, Spain and France! Kesesesese~"

"Oh! You three are country representatives too? So you must be friends!"

Again, before England had the chance to answer he was cut off.

"Si! Of course we are!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Onhonhonhon~ We are not just friends, he is my lover." Francis cooed.

Gilbert leaned in real close and whispered to the two interviewers, "Just a pre-varning though, He is a little of his head."

"I heard he talks to an imaginary green kangaroo~!" Antonio added.

David was sure to type down every word that left the trios mouths. Although he looked a little concerned about the Brits mental health.

"Imaginary friend? Could you tell me more about this?" Anne asked also worried about the poor man's health.

"Eheheh, well you see it's-" Arthur began.

"I also heard it's not just green kangaroos, also fairies and unicorns. Kesesesese~ If he vas gonna be crazy he could've at least seen awesome things." Gil snickered not letting the poor Brit say anymore.

"Interesting, also, you said something about being 'lovers'?"

"I'm glad you ask une femme juste~ I decided we shall get married, I was thinking more of a Spring wedding."

"You're… Getting married?"

Arthurs face was turning a bright red. He was pissed. He just about had it, he wasn't even able to talk without being cut off. This whole thing gave him the worst migraine he has ever had.

"Good luck for the wedding!" Antonio cheered hugging the angry Brit and started chanting his 'good luck charm' "Fusososososos~"

"**THAT IS IT YOU BLOODY WANKERS I'M GETTING **_**REALLY**_** SICK OF YOUR COMPANY!" **Arthur screamed as he slammed his hands on the coffee table and stood up **"FRANCIS AND I ARE NOT '**_**LOVERS**_**' AND MOST CERTAINLY **_**NOT**_** GETTING MARRIED NOW OR **_**EVER**_**, SO I DON'T WANT YOUR **_**STUPID**_** GOOD LUCK CHARM OR WHATEVER IT IS!"**

The interviewers just stared at the raging man silently afraid if they say anything they might lose their life. Although, not the trio, they just sat there with mischievous smiles on their face. They were kind of used to being yelled at, Arthur always gets pissed with Francis, Romano always cusses at Antonio and Germany always lectures Gilbert about throwing parties and completely wrecking the house.

Arthur grabbed the three men by the collar of their shirts and threw them out the house.

"**OH, AND JUST TO LET YOU **_**IDIOTS**_** KNOW, SHE IS NOT A KANGAROO, SHE IS A FLYING MINT **_**BUNNY**_**!"**

That is the last thing the trio heard before the large doors were slammed in their faces. Finally they could laugh their asses of about how angry they made him. This was definitely an accomplishment so they went back the Francis's house to drink until they passed out.

_**(Arthurs POV)**_

I cannot believe those idiots! Making a complete fool out of me! Although I feel like I'm forgetting something important…  
><em>Oh god no<em>  
>The interview.<p>

I turned around to see the two interviewers awkwardly sitting in silence like when you watch two friends fight and don't quite know what to say.

"Erm, heheh, sorry about that… Should we start again from the beginning?" I ask hoping that we could all forget about this little scene those three wankers pulled.

"No, I think we have everything."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Let me read it to you." David offered "_Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, is a mentally unstable character who is quite abusing towards his loved ones. He imagines strange, unnatural, creatures such as a green flying rabbit and other things. Although he has an organized home, he clearly is not personally organized in the head and should get help._"

"That's all we need" Anne said smiling devilishly as here and her co-worker stood up and took their leave.

I just stood there for a moment. All I could bring myself to say was "Bloody wankers."

_**(A/N)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HELLO~!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry if I upload chapters too slow or if they suck, I'm kinda new to the whole writing thing so I'm just gonna apologise now and get it out of the way!<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you have any ideas on what should happen or who I should write about next tell me in the comments~<strong>_  
><em><strong>OKAY BYE!<strong>_


	3. Austria

"Lets go to Roderich's...!"

**_~Le magical flashback of leaving the World Meeting~_**

**_(Gilberts POV)_**

_Kesesese~ I don't know vhy West is so angry, he can't deny his little Italian friend is hot! Besides, he vanted to hug **me**. Then again, who wouldn't vant to hug the awesome me? Vhat vas I thinking about again just now?_

"_Listen to me, Elizaveta, I don't vant you bothering me today. Got it?" Roderich, also known as Austria, warned Hungary._

**"**_**Why would I visit you!?"** Elizaveta boomed so loud that even Russia flinched a little at the sound of her voice._

"_Hehhehe… Just making sure." Austria said nervously trying not to enrage the Hungarian woman more "I vas just going to practice my instruments but I'll leave you for now, Okay?** Bye**." He said as quickly as he could so he could leave the woman who was probably the most manly one in the entire meeting._

"_Kesesesese~ Look at you run!" Gilbert snickered to himself "I guess I would be scared to if I pissed of that frau." Which was a stupid thing to say considering he did every time he and Elizaveta spoke._

"_Anyway, vats this about practicing instruments? Sounds boring, I bet I could make it _waaay_ more awesome!"_

**_~Back to reality~_**

"Eh, wont that make Mr. Austria angry?" Antonio asked, being as oblivious as he is.

"Toni, that's the point."

"Oh… Lets do it then amigos!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Roderich's POV)<em>**

"_Ahhhhh_," I sigh as I lean back into my lounge "Finally some peace".

As I get out of my god-worthy lounge, I stretch and yawn. I swear, it has been centuries since I have been this relaxed. I smile as I open the drawer which contained every single piece of music I have ever written.

There was going to be no chance that I was not going to practice my instruments today. Absolutely _nothing_ could possibly happen that will stop me. The thought making my smile widen ever-so-slightly.

"Today is going to be per-"

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

I was cut offby the _extremely_ loud banging on the front door.

"Vhat!?" I practically scream "See! This is vhy I told you at the meeting to stay aw-"

This is not who I vas expecting to see…

**_(Back to third person)_**

The trio grinned at the Austrian mans complete and utterly confused expression. He honestly looked like a child who had just discovered that Santa wasn't real.

"V-vhat are you-"

"Bonjour" The blonde Frenchman cut in.

"Long time no see Rodey~ Kesesesese~" Gilbert snickered.

"Vhy are you-"

"We came to visit amigo!" Antonio cut in cheerfully.

Before the man could say anything else the trio barged past him like this was their own home.

After about a minute or two Roderich had finally comprehended what happened and, as expected, he was pissed.

"HEY! Get out of my—"

The sight he saw almost made him want to vomit blood. Antonio playing with the strings of his violin as if it were a guitar, Francis blowing into his clarinet and, worst of all, Gilbert was **_sitting_** on his most prized possession, his grand piano.

His grand piano was most certainly not for sitting on, especially not by the ass of that perverted Frenchie. If _anyone_ was going to sit on it, at most, it would have to at _least_ have to be a pretty girl!

"Vhat do you think you're doing?" Austria demanded, but, to no avail, was ignored.

"Hey!?" He asked getting redder and redder in the face with anger by the seconds.

Still being ignored he decided to yell "HEY! VHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He mentally high-fived himself for the surprised reaction he received from the three men.

"Playing vith your toys, duh" Prussia sarcastically stated raising one of his brows to the man.

The three snickered at his statement like schoolboys do when they are rude to there teacher. But, Austria clearly was not impressed. In fact, He was furious.

Roderich didn't even utter a word to the men As he grabbed the three of them and literally threw them out of his house.

_**(Gilbert's POV)**_

As we hit the ground we remained silent for a few seconds.

"Well, that was disappointing" Francis sighed at the lack of anger that was shown.

To be honest, I vas disappointed to. That vasn't awesome at all.

Then, it hit me. I smirked as I picked up the stone from the garden outlining the front of Austria's house.

"Eh, Gil? What are you doing amigo?" Toni asked clearly confused.

"Kesesese~ Vait and see" I snickered as I checked a specific window to Rodrich's house.

Open. I grinned satisfied. This vas gonna be _awesome_.

I aimed as well as I could, lucky me though, because I had aimed perfectly and my target was hit. His grand piano.

The loud sound of the keys breaking boomed through the house and within seconds Rodey smashed through his front door with his violin held up like a bat ready to kill.

_**~Le magical time skip~**_

**_(Third person again)_**

The three men panted and gasped for air as they realise they had finally outrun the angry Austrian and instead of being scared, they laughed their asses off.

Most awesome hose visit ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN)**_

_**Hello~!**_

_** You probably have realised, if you have read this before, that I have merged the two into one. This was just so I wouldn't try to rush my stories and it will probably be better for you guy to. Sorry if it was a problem for you D:**_

_**Tell me who you would like me to do next and some ideas for things that could happen!**_  
><em><strong>If you like this story don't forget to leave a favourite~! <strong>_

_**OKAY BYE I LOVE YOU~!**_


End file.
